


aster

by zuzkak



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzkak/pseuds/zuzkak





	aster

You probably have someone to live for. Your parents, a friend, even a significant other. See, that was the difference between you and me. 

When I moved into my flat, I was given a potted aster plant as a gift. I had many friends then – even a roommate. The plant sat on my desk, the only constant I kept. I tried to adhere to a strict watering schedule. I fed it compost. I talked to it, pruned its leaves, stroked it before going to sleep. I gave it all my attention. It was the only thing I could give my attention. 

Some days, I lay passed out on the couch, soft Bach playing from the speakers, and just listened. The aster sat on my desk and kept watch. Those were the bad days. On good days, I’d have a shower (usually my first one in several weeks), open the window, and sit by it. I told it stories. Its leaves curled towards me in solemn attention. 

I got very sick. I was unable to eat, throwing any morsel up instantly. I could barely move, but still, I gave care to her. In return, she blossomed in a gentle carmine. She made me just a little bit more whole. 

Sometimes, a bee would fly through the open window and pry gentle in her petals. She welcomed it, not moving. She was so kind. 

I irritated her a bit. When I touched her too long, handled her in a way she didn’t like, I broke out in rashes. I didn’t mind – she didn’t mean to. 

I looked it up one day – a red aster is the flower of utter devotion. Fitting. I gave my whole existence to her. She owned me and I owed everything to her. She stood on my desk. Tall, proud, and dainty. Picture perfect. I stared until I made myself dizzy. I told her good night. 

I woke up that day, ready to give her water – only to find. She betrayed me. Her petals were ashy and crusty, her leaves completely yellow. I fell to the floor in utter numbness. I felt nothing. I had given everything to her, and she left me. 

I screamed. 

“HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!” 

I cried. 

“I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU!” 

I panicked. 

“FUCKING ANSWER ME!” 

She gave no answer. Sad-looking, wilted, and smug. 

I threw her. She hit the wall and shattered like my heart. I dissolved. 

What could I do, without my lady? 

I dragged myself to the broken shards of clay. 

“I won’t let you do this to me. If you die, I die with you.” 

I cut my wrist. The blood was the same colour as her. 

They came to collect my belongings a few days after they found me. 

Two movers. 

One stepped on her. “Shit! I think this plant’s wilted. Trash?” 

The other came over. “Nah, my sister’s a botanist. Sometimes plants go dormant – they look like they’re dead, but they aren’t.” 

He bent down closer to take a look.


End file.
